The present invention relates to a rim member equipped in a service cart for serving in-flight meals on airplanes.
The in-flight meal server called a service cart for serving meals and beverages in a cabin of an airplane is equipped with a box-shaped body for storing trays, a caster mounted on the bottom portion of the body, and a space for positioning bottles and the like on the top portion of the body.
On the front and back sides of the body are equipped hinged doors, and on the front and back sides of the upper portion of the body are mounted handles for pushing the server.